1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool cues for use in playing the game of billiards and, more particularly, to a pool cue having two removable, interchangeable striking tips, one tip modified to contain beam generation means to aid in targeting the pool cue to a proper position and angle, wherein the beam generation means is activated by the touch of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Billiards continually ranks among the most popular of the recreational or sporting activities that many people enjoy. Ranging in intensity from the casual types that shoot pool periodically to the serious shooters that play several times a week, thousands of people play pool on a daily basis. As is common with all sports and hobbies, the participant strives for continual improvement and refinement. While practice and coaching from more advanced players will certainly help in this regard, there is a lack of products on the market to help the novice to average pool player. This is in stark contrast to other sports, such as golf, baseball, soccer or football, in which products and training aids flood the market and fill virtually all sporting goods stores.
Specifically, aiming is required in every shot in billiards or pocket billiards. In pocket billiards, the cue propels the cue ball at a first target ball in order to direct the target ball in a certain path either directly or indirectly toward a pocket while trying to avoid scratching, i.e. entry of the cue ball into a pocket. The trajectory of the target ball and the cue ball are both controlled by the manner in which the cue stick contacts the cue ball. The spot at which the cue stick hits the cue ball determines its spin during and after contact with the target ball. For example, if the point of the cue stick contacts the cue ball below its mid point, reverse spin is applied to the cue ball and it will tend to return toward the cue stick after contacting the target ball.
Conversely, if the spot at which the cue stick makes contacts is above and mid point of the cue ball, forward spin is applied to the ball and it will tend to follow the target ball after contact therewith. Similarly, right-hand and left-hand spin can then be applied to the cue ball by choosing a contact spot to the left or the right of a vertical plane through the mid-point of the cue ball.
It is very rare to find any play situation in which the pocket, target ball and cue ball are all positioned in a straight line. This is the simplest aiming combination in which the player attempts to propel the cue ball in a straight line at the target ball which after impact rolls in a straight line into the pocket. In all other cases, the cue ball and target ball are out-of-line and the target ball must be contacted with the cue ball from a very acute angle on one edge of the target ball to a very acute angle on the other edge to propel the target ball over almost 180xc2x0 of different lines of motion.
Another necessary skill that is common to both billiards and pocket billiards is the design and execution of banking shots. Banking requires traverse of the cue ball and/or target ball against at least one cushion before the ball comes to rest or enters a pocket. Many times the ball will contact three or four cushions and each time at a different angle. These shots are very hard to plan and to aim, especially if the table is crowded with many balls, as it is at the start of a rack.
Another way to estimate the pattern of travel of a ball during banking is to use diamond shaped marks spaced along the table rail behind the cushions and mentally project the point of contact of the ball between adjacent diamonds. Of course, a mechanical, mathematical device such as a protractor could be used to estimate or calculate the angle of travel.
A problem in aiming is that the player is positioned a substantial distance behind the cue ball and is sighting along a long cylindrical surface toward a spherical surface. It is difficult to align the cylindrical cue stick with the spherical cue ball, since there are no sharp points or edges for sighting. Secondly, the pointer spot of contact is usually hidden or obliterated by the cue stick itself.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a pool cue stick with a guiding rib:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,842 issued in the name of Petrusek; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,911 issued in the name of Castiglione.
The following patents describe a pool cue alignment device with a laser mounted to the shaft:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,075 issued in the name of Glazer, and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,796 issued in the name of Wright.
The following patents describe a variety of pool cue alignment devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,584, issued in the name of Brown, discloses a pool cue with a sight or aiming aid;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,398, issued in the name of Compton, describes an apparatus for use with a billiard table including a stick assembly and arrays of light reflectors;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,718, issued in the name of Valentine, discloses a pool stick mounted in a biased relationship within a rifle stock;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,694, issued in the name of Bonney, describes a point-of-aim indicator for the game of billiards; and
U.S. Pat. No. D 378,393, issued in the name of Marshall et al., discloses an ornamental design for a billiard table aiming system.
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,796, issued in the name of Wright. However, while the user of a collimated light source in combination with a pool cue stick is incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are designed to overcome many problems that result from such a device as described in Wright. For example, such a device anticipates a central shaft, creating a hollow pool stick that would lack in weight, balance, and strength. Also, the battery power source being in the striking tip of the stick would also cause problems with weight, balance, and strength of the stick. Finally, such a device would be ineffective during the initial xe2x80x9cbreakxe2x80x9d of a billiards game, as well as potentially being subjected to damage due to the shock or jolt from such a strike.
Accordingly, and in keeping with advanced technology, there is a continual need for new and innovative features and improvements that will serve to enhance the game of billiards.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for pool cue having two removable, interchangeable striking tips.
It is a feature of the present invention that one such striking tip is modified to contain collimated light beam generation means to aid in targeting the alignment of the pool cue at a proper position and angle.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a pair of inductive wires embedded on the surface of the pool cue handle, wherein a user""s hand completes a circuit between the wires and activates the projection of the beam.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a pool stick is provided with an integral laser aiming device for use in playing billiards. The invention resembles a conventional pool stick, having a linearly elongated shape with a taper at the striking end. A small hole can be viewed in the end of the pool stick away from the handle. A low power laser, similar to that used in a laser pointer for business presentations, is installed in the end of the pool cue and projects out from the small opening. The laser light axis is in perfect alignment with the centerline of the pool cue. A pair of small wires, running parallel along the top surface of the pool cue, act as capacitive touch switches and transmit power from a battery or batteries to effectuate transmittal of the laser.
To use the invention, the user lines up the stick behind the cue ball in the conventional manner, grasping the handle so as to close the circuit between the pair of wires and activating the capacitive touch switches. The tip of the stick is then raised slightly above the ball and aimed at the angle the user desires to strike the cue ball. The user then aligns the laser dot on the subject ball by moving the handle, while holding the tip in a relatively constant position. When the user is happy with the alignment, the handle is held in that position, the tip is lowered back down and the shot is completed in the normal manner. The invention is a three-piece design that allows the user to take it apart for transportation ease. The electrical connections would be made using internal electrical connectors that automatically make and break electrical current flow when the invention is assembled and disassembled. Additionally, the upper end of the cue stick having the laser is replaceable with a conventional cue stick end for break shots so the laser is not subjected to high forces and possible damage during such shots.
The use of the present invention allows billiard players the opportunity to improve their game in a manner which employs high technology in a fun, easy and efficient manner.